Falling in love with Jack Frost
by ChellyErinClark
Summary: A summary really cant do this justice. It's a story that came to me one day when i was sitting in class. It's about a little girl who meets jack frost as a kid and they eventually fall in love. But Pitch threatens to steal her away. And what happens when Pitch is closer to the girl then Jack thinks. Featuring OC characters and now introducing shadowgirlxion as my awesome coauthor!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE

This part takes place BEFORE Jack is a guardian and before the events in ROTG

I DO NOT own ROTG characters

A little 6 year old girl played happily with her father in the front yard. Snow had entirely covered the ground and was almost a foot deep. She ran around the yard shrieking with laughter. She only paused for a moment to lie in the snow and look up at her dad. Her hair was blonde and hung in ringlet curls that cascaded down to her shoulders and framed her oval face. Her eyes were bright green and she smiled big and almost all the time. "What makes the snow Daddy?" she asked her father her eyes wide with anticipation for his answer. "Not a what, Mittens. A who." Her father replied picking up a handful of snow and sprinkling it in her hair before plopping down next to her. "Ok. WHO makes the snow then?" the little girl innocently asked. "Jack Frost." Her father stated plainly. "Who is Jack Frost?" she asked picking up snow and forming a snowball carefully with her hands. "Jack Frost is a boy who can control winter. He makes it snow, he makes it windy, he frosts things, he makes the wind blow and nip at your nose. But you can only see him if you believe in him" her dad said a grin spreading across his face. The little girl smiled big and stood up holding her snowball carefully in her hands. "I believe in Jack Frost!" she proclaimed happily to the world. "Ok Mittens time to come in!" her father said standing up and dusting snow from his own curly jet black hair. "Can I stay out a little bit longer!" she begged "Fine. Only a few more minutes" he replied his brown eyes sparkling. The little girl grinned and once her dad was inside she smiled at the sky and proclaimed once more even louder than before "I believe in Jack Frost!"

Meanwhile the REAL Jack Frost was watching over the children playing. The faint sound of someone calling his name rung in his ears. He turned toward the sound leaning on his staff and saw the little girl playing by herself in her yard. His lips curled into a smile as he thought of pranking the little girl a bit. He whispered softly to the winds and flew over to her yard landing on her sidewalk which was freshly shoveled by her father. She looked up and blinked at him before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Where are your shoes?" she asked between giggles as she looked at the teenage winter spirit in front of her. Jack wore a blue sweatshirt covered in frost. Brown cutoff pants that ended at his calves and no shoes. He was also holding a staff with a crook in it like a shepherd. "What?" Jack asked looking behind him. He'd never had a human believe in him before. "Where are your shoes silly?" she asked again giggling. Jack tried but he couldn't hold back the smile that broke across his face. "Y-you can see me?" Jack asked breathlessly. "Duh… What's your name?" she asked looking at the winter spirit who looked to be 15-18. "You tell me yours first" Jack said leaning on his staff and laughing in his mind at this little spunky girl. "I'm Chelsea" she said happily. Jack grinned his soon to be signature playful grin. "Do you have any idea who I could be?" Jack asked. "A hobo?" Chelsea asked innocently. Jack couldn't help burst into laughter. "No! I'm not a hobo!" he exclaimed giggling. "Then who are you?" Chelsea asked looking into his icy blue eyes. "I'm the amazing Jack Frost" Jack replied grinning as he once more leaned on his staff


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I DO NOT own anything from ROTG.

On with the chapter! BUT first I wanted to thank all you all for reading! Review please!

I loved the two reviews i got. And i wanted to throw in there that Mittens is actually Chelsea. It was easier for me to give her my name so yea :) Mittens is the pet name her father calls her, Youll find out why later :)

"Wow!"Chelsea exclaimed.

Jack grinned and soaked it all up he'd never spoken to a human kid before… he'd never spoken to anyone actually. As he was lost in his thoughts a snowball hit him in the face. He wiped the snow off and looked at Chelsea who was grinning and making another one.

"Just so you know kid I'm the KING of Snowballs" Jack said as he quickly formed a snow ball himself.

As he was aiming Chelsea spoke again.

"My name is Chelsea. Not kid. Say it with me CHEL-SEA" Chelsea said. Jack chuckled slightly as he looked her over. She was pretty small for a 6 year old but she certainly made up for it with spunk. He playfully tossed the snowball at her and they began a snowball fight pelting each other until her dad came back outside.

"Come on Chels!" he called. Chelsea looked at Jack; her cheeks were a bright red from the cold

"Can we play again tomorrow?!" She asked Jack eagerly. "Of course… because I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a snow day." Jack said grinning at her. He flew to his pond and laid on a tree branch thinking about that little girl.

"Who were you talking to Mittens?" Chelsea's dad asked. "Oh… Jack Frost. He's going to make it snow again tomorrow so I won't have school" Chelsea replied as she wiggled out of her coat. Her dad laughed, amused by his daughters imagination.

"Is that so Mittens? No school?" He asked, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes" Chelsea replied plainly as her mother came into the room. Her straight blonde hair spilled out of a pony tail and her hazel eyes were wide as she heard what her daughter was saying.

"Andrew please tell me you are not filling her head with fairy tales?" her mother asked ushering Chelsea into the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

"Cora calm down. It was just a tale about Jack Frost" Andrew said looking in on Chelsea who had taken her hot chocolate and parked herself in front of the window and was watching the snow fall.

"Promise me you won't let her imagination run wild..." Cora said sighing as she looked at the little girl.

That night as Cora put Chelsea to bed the little girl was all smiles.

"I like Jack frost Mommy! He's so much fun!" Chelsea happily told her mom.

Cora could only sigh. She wanted to tell the little girl Jack Frost wasn't real but she didn't want to crush her daughter's dreams… just yet.

Jack spent the night filling the town with snow guaranteeing a snow day for the kids. He flew around for a bit observing his work before settling into his tree for a quick nap before the sun rose. He awoke just in time to watch the sunrise as he gripped his staff. He couldn't wait to watch the children run around and have fun. But mostly he was looking forward to another day with Chelsea.

Chelsea was up bright and early and Andrew was taken aback. Chelsea had indeed predicted that there was no school.

"Maybe Mittens really met Jack Frost" Andrew thought as Chelsea ran into the room and looked out the window and squealed at the sight of the snow.

"He did it! Jack made it snow!" Chelsea squealed happily as she ran to get dressed. She bundled up them ran outside looking for Jack.

"Jack?" Chelsea called a bit scared that the winter spirit wouldn't show. She sighed and sat down in the snow. Only a moment passed before she was hit in the arm by a snowball. She smiled big and looked up and standing on the shoveled side walk leaning on his staff was none other than Jack Frost. She grinned and threw a snowball at Jack.

"Watch out CHEL-SEA this snowball is coming right for your head!" Jack said smirking as he formed another snowball. They had a large snowball fight. Jack couldn't stop laughing the entire day.

Jack ended up winning the snowball fight and he sat in the snow watching as Chelsea made a snowman.

"You've got quite a bit of spunk" Jack said standing up to help her.

"Good… what's spunk? Is that like some weird grown up word? Because grownups tell me that all the time" Chelsea said as Jack helped her lift the head of the snowman onto the rest.

"Sort of" Jack replied shrugging his shoulders and picking his staff back up

Every day after that after Chelsea was finished at school Jack came back and played with his spunky new friend. Spring was fast approaching and Jack knew he was going to have to move on from the small town and onto the rest of the world. Jack was a bit sad but he shook his head and focused on the fact he'd see her next winter. Jack spent his time spreading joy and winter to the other children of the world. He returned on the first day of winter and found a note taped to the tree in Chelsea's front yard. Jack walked to the tree and looked closer. The note was labeled "Snow-Head" the nickname Chelsea called Jack. He opened it up and written in a childish script was

"Dear Snow-head

I am moving. I'm really sorry. I'm going to miss you tons and tons. I'm moving to Miami where it does not snow. I will never forget you Jack Frost.

Love

Chelsea"

Jack folded the letter up and tucked it safely into his pocket. He sighed and went to spread some joy to kids. If he wasn't happy at least he could make some kids happy with snow on the first day of winter. He managed to crack a smile when a little boy nailed his sister in the face with a snowball with some help from Jack Frost.

Ten years passed quickly before Jack's eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG.**

**NOTE: The events now take place AFTER the movie ROTG.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading this :) and I welcome comments and reviews on how to make it better. And I know it might be a bit early to say this but as of now I will be needing a female O/C. She won't appear until the end of the story but leave the name and description in the comment box and I'll read through and announce her sometime soon.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter :) so far I think my favorite part has been when Chelsea called Jack a hobo XD Comment with your favorite part so far.**

Ten years later, Jack was an official guardian. The years had quickly passed for Jack since he was alone for a while. He'd been a guardian just over a year and he couldn't be happier. Pitch was defeated and gone and now hundreds of children could see him. Jack was in his favorite town Burgess visiting with his buddy Jamie. Jack hung back before making his presence known to Jamie. He leaned on his staff grinning as he watched the kids build a snowman. Jamie spotted Jack and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Jack!" Jamie called joyfully as he grinned and began waving his friend over. Jack whispered to the winds and flew over.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged the little boy.

"You should make it snow tomorrow so I don't have school" Jamie said with a big grin.

"I'll see what I can do kid" Jack said smiling his signature smile as he looked around at all the other kids.

Jack started a large snowball fight with all the kids and laughed as they ganged up on him and pelted him with snowballs.

As the children slept Jack set to work filling the town with snow. Then he sent storm clouds where they needed to go to fill the area with snow. Jack smiled to himself before he settled into his tree to get some well-deserved sleep. He awoke bright and early so he could spend the day with Jamie.

Jack loved every aspect about winter but he loved making kids happy and smile most of all.

Jack flew to Jamie's favorite place to play… The park. He saw Jamie building a snowman with his friends and helping them was a teenage girl who looked to be about 17… Jacks age… Jack flew down and waited until they were finished before forming a snowball and tossing it at Jamie nailing him in the back of the head.

Jamie yelped and turned to see who had thrown it. He smiled big when he saw it was Jack.

Jack broke the kids into an all-out snowball war. He was dodging every snowball the kids threw at him and he felt really cocky. No kid could hit him. Then out of no-where a snowball hit him on the back of his head. He turned and saw the teenage girl laughing.

Jack shrugged assuming she was aiming at a kid in front of him. Jack continued the fight and when it ceased he heard Jamie say his name. Jack walked closer for a better listen.

"That's Jack Frost! He's the guardian of winter." Jamie was saying. Jack looked and saw he was talking to the teenage girl.

Jack was a bit taken aback by the girl. Her hair spilled out of a pink cap that covered her ears. Her hair was blonde and hung in ringlet curls that cascaded down her face framing it to her shoulders. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and shone with happiness. Jack placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder

"Sorry Kiddo. Only Kids can see me. One of the perks of being Jack Frost" Jack said a smirk spreading across his fac.

"Is that so Jack Frost? Only kids?" The teen girl said laughing slightly.

Jack was surprised and it showed on his face.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked then he shook his head figuring Jamie had planned this to mess with him but Jamie hadn't said a thing. "Nah. No-way. Only kids can see me" Jack added as he shrugged.

"I can see you. With your blue hoodie, brown pants, no shoes and staff." The teen said smugly.

"It's NOT a stick… wait you said staff…" Jack said his cheeks going a bit red with embarrassment. "How can you see me?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of the girls face as Jamie ran off to rejoin his friends bored of the two teenagers.

"Because I believe in you. I always have." The girl said sitting on the nearby park bench

Jack walked over and stood in front of her.

"Not trying to sound weird here but I know I'm going to. Why do you believe in me? No teenager has ever seen me" Jack said fiddling with his staff as he spoke.

"I believe in you because I've met you before… When I was little" the teen said shrugging.

Jack leaned closer and studied her face. He couldn't deny she looked familiar. He pulled back and leaned on his staff.

"Don't remember?" The teen asked giggling.

Jack shrugged and continued to think.

"Still no shoes?" The girl asked.

Jack wasn't really paying as much attention as he should have.

"I don't NEED shoes… my body is always cold" Jack said absent-mindedly, lost in his own thoughts and he worked to recognize where he'd seen the girl before.

"You're aware you look like a hobo right?" the teen said with a smile on her face.

That word echoed in Jack's head and in an instant he knew right who she was.

Jack's face broke out into his signature grin as he looked up to look the girl in her face.

"So?" the teen said

"I know who you are" The winter spirit said smugly

"Is that so?" The teen replied her smile still on her face.

"Yep! Hello CHEL-SEA." Jack said as he smiled big. He was pretty proud of himself for figuring it out and it showed on his face.

"Nice to see you again too Snow-head" Chelsea said using the old nickname once more.

Jack stood back and took her in. She looked really beautiful to him and that caused his signature grin to break across his face.

**SOOOOO what do you guys think? Comment in the bottom, I'm so thrilled to read your responses. Makes me all happy :) Review and dont forget to leave your ideas for the female O/C**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**AUTHORS NOTE- I am having so much fun writing this! And I'm so happy with the responses I'm getting!**

**Thanks for reading :) as always review and follow!**

**I'm so sorry this is up late I had some really unexpected family issues tonight and it delayed me majorly. Tomorrow may be late as well sorry : / but it will still be up sometime tomorrow night**

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Totally" Jack replied as he secretly formed a snowball behind his back grinning at the thought of pulling this off.

Chelsea stood up and nailed him in his arm with the snowball.

"She's quick…" Jack thought as he pelted her with snowballs.

The two were in an all-out snowball fight just the two of them.

Chelsea was laughing the entire time and Jack never stopped smiling. The two had a really good time together. Soon the sun was setting and it was getting late.

"Jamie! Come on! Time to head home!" Chelsea called.

Jack ran over and hugged Jack "Remember! No school tomorrow!" Jamie said smiling big at Jack.

That night Jack made it snow enough to get the kids out of school he grinned as he did it. He loved watching the children get out of school and play all day in the snow.

Chelsea woke up the next morning to find the young guardian sitting at her desk reading her cooking textbook she had from the culinary class she took last year at school.

"Can I help you?" Chelsea asked

"Yea… What's a rice pilaf?" Jack asked keeping his eyes on the book

"It's a rice dish… why are you here?" Chelsea asked getting out of her big comfy bed.

Jack couldn't help but grin when he saw her pajamas, a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue flannel pants covered with white snowflakes.

"Oh… That's because I've decided to stay here with you a while" Jack said as he looked at her grinning, his ice blue eyes seemed to be laughing as well.

"Really? Did id it occur to you to ask me permission?" Chelsea said as her phone buzzed with a text. She checked it and it was a text from her mother saying school had been cancelled. Jack read over her shoulder.

"You're welcome!" Jack said picking up his staff which he had lying on the desk.

"Again… Did it cross your mind to ask me?" Chelsea said.

"Nope… Hey that things glowing!" Jack said jumping around Chelsea and snatching her cell phone,

"Hey!" Chelsea yelped reaching for it but Jack was taller and she couldn't reach.

"Jack give it back!" Chelsea exclaimed

"Depends… What is it?" Jack said still keeping it out of her reach

"It's my cell phone! Now give it back!" Chelsea said

"Nahhh… I don't want to" Jack said amused by the game.

"Jackson Overland Frost give it back!" Chelsea said.

Jack was a bit shocked to hear his full name.

"Since when do you know my full name?" Jack asked

"Since you told me years ago" Chelsea said.

"Oh…" Jack said shrugging and handing her the phone bored of the game

"Go outside. I have to get dressed I'll be out in like 5 minutes" Chelsea said.

"I like what u have on. Snowflakes are awesome." Jack said leaning on his staff looking at her.

"Out" Chelsea said opening the window and trying to sound serious but she couldn't hold back the smile that came across her face.

Jack flew out the window and played around making little 3d ice sculptures waiting for Chelsea.

She came out a few moments later her hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing dark blue sweatpants and a light blue coat.

Jack smiled and walked to her he really like the color blue on her.

"So what are we doing?" Jack asked

"I'm babysitting Jamie today" Chelsea said

Jacks eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Jamie

"Cool! His house is like a block away! Let's fly!" Jack said

"I know where he lives and I'm totally walking" Chelsea said as she began walking down the street

"Flying is so much more fun than walking, I like flying better" Jack said as he walked beside her, he waved his staff and formed a 3d ice sculpture of himself and made it fly around their heads.

Chelsea smiled "Well. I'm walking today. You can fly and meet me there if you want "Chelsea said.

"No thanks, I'll walk with you" Jack said as he smiled and they walked.

Chelsea stopped for a moment at a house that to Jack looked very scary. The grass was high and dead with all the snow. The windows were dark and the curtains blocked any light from getting through.

"Who lives there?" Jack asked but Chelsea didn't respond and kept walking so Jack just let it go.

They arrived at Jamie's and Jamie was playing outside with some friends building a snowman. Jack flew over and began to help. Chelsea joined him and Jamie began happily chattering telling Jack about the tooth he lost the night before. Once the snowman was finished Chelsea went inside and worked on her homework before rejoining the boys outside. They played all day and Chelsea went in a little early to make Jamie hot chocolate.

Jamie came inside shortly after the hot chocolate was cool chatting happily with Jack about building the snowman. Jamie drank the hot chocolate and fell asleep on the couch. Chelsea smiled and covered him up with a blanket.

Jack snuck up behind her and slipped his hands over her eyes. Chelsea was shocked by the sudden cold but she smiled.

"Jack what are you doing?" Chelsea said as she giggled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jack asked removing his hands and once more picking up his staff.

"Because your hands are like ice" Chelsea told him

Jack laughed "Yea I guess your right" Jack said as he shrugged

Jamie's parents came home and were pleased to find the little boy happily asleep.

They paid Chelsea for the day and she and Jack began their walk home.

In the middle of their walk the aurora borealis lights suddenly shot across the sky.

Jack cursed under his breath knowing what the lights meant.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked him.

"I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can" Jack said. He was rather annoyed North decided to call this meeting,

"Ok" Chelsea replied as she smiled at him.

Jack waved goodbye as he flew off to North's.

**Ok guys the guardians will be in the next chapter :D :D hope you guys like this chapter**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DICLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG.**

**AUTHORS NOTE- Thanks so much for reading guys! This chapter is up early :)**

**One of my FAVORITE OC Characters makes his first appearance in this chapter :)**

Jack burst into North's workshop a bit angry.

"Jack!" North called out in his thick Russian accent

"I was busy!" Jack exclaimed

"Freezing over some ponds eh popsicle!" came a familiar Australian voice.

Jack turned and saw Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandy walking in they'd all seen the lights

"I'm not in the mood Easter Kangaroo!" Jack snapped. The winter spirit was hardly angry and all the guardians were taken aback.

"Fix your attitude Jack we need to be serious here!" North's loud voice boomed.

Jack sighed before answering "I really was busy! Jamie's friend could see me!" Jack blurted out

"A lot of kids can see us mate" Bunnymund said grinning

"That's so cute! Isn't it great being a guardian?" Tooth gushed excitedly.

"No! She's not a kid! She's a teenager!" Jack said with a big smile

"No way!" Tooth said excitedly looking Jack in his ice blue eyes. Sandy was gleefully making pictures above his head.

Jack's eyes lit up with excitement "She's 17 and she can SEE me!" Jack said smugly

"Jack no matter how great that may be we've got problems. Pitch may be returning. I've caught some vague signs" North said seriously.

Jack's smile fell "No! He's been gone for over a year!" Jack almost yelled

"We're picking up traces but we can't locate him" North said.

Jack was bursting with anger again "I won't let Pitch hurt any more kids!" Jack said banging his staff and causing threating winds to start blowing.

"Jack calm down" North said gently placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked up and saw North's face. He nodded and stopped the winds.

"What do you think it means?" Bunnymund asked

"Just monitor this for now… Jack you're still a guardian so you have to help out as well. I know you are pleased a teenager can see you but you need to focus. Understand?" North asked Jack.

"I understand but you guys understand I'm going to be hanging around the girl a lot… I can do both. I'm Jack Frost" Jack said a grin spreading across his face.

"I want to meet her! What's her name? How are her teeth? I want to meet her!" Tooth cried cheerfully. She was bursting with questions.

"Her name is Chelsea… that's pretty much all I know because I got pulled away" Jack said looking at North. Sandy laughed silently as the rest of the guardians laughed out loud.

"Now Jack it's not my fault that you didn't know the girl much" North said laughing his jolly laugh.

Some elves rushed in carrying trays piled high with cookies. Jack grinned and snatched one from the top and popped it into his mouth .He thought for a moment before looking at all the guardians

"Maybe I could bring her here sometime. You guys could meet her" Jack said confidently looking mainly at North. Jack secretly thought of the jolly Russian as a father figure and North's opinion meant a lot to Jack whether it was good or bad.

North smiled and looked around at the other guardians who were all eagerly awaiting his response.

"We'll see Jack" North said smiling big.

Jack turned away and mumbled the secret words North taught him and a magic portal opened.

Only once Jack got back to Burgess did he see how late it really was. He was exhausted from all the flying and everything with Pitch that he decided he was going to sleep at Chelsea's.

He flew to her room where the window was cracked for him. He smiled and went inside. He leaned his staff in a corner and looked at Chelsea. She was asleep in her queen sized bed which was adorned with bright blue sheets covered in white snowflakes.

Jack grinned and lay down next to her on the other side taking care not to wake her.

Chelsea woke up the next morning for school and saw the teenage winter spirit curled up next to her. She smiled and decided not to wake him. He looked extremely tired from whatever he was doing last night.

She got ready for school pulling her favorite pair of jeans from the closet along with a pink fuzzy top. She got dressed and slipped her sneakers on taking one last look at Jack she slipped a note on the nightstand next to him. She pulled her coat on and walked to school

Jack woke up around 11 am and looked around. He picked up the note and immediately decided he was going to school. He picked his staff up from the corner and flew to the local high school, Burgess High.

He looked around the hallways until he finally found Chelsea in the cafeteria sitting at a table all by herself.

Jack grinned and sat down next to her.

"Hello CHEL-SEA" Jack said.

Chelsea looked up from her book.

"Hello Jack" Chelsea said smiling

"How come you're sitting alone? Do you have any friends here?" Jack asked being very and cutting to the chase.

"Of course I do. I have my best friend… Here he comes now" Chelsea said and Jack turned and looked to see a boy walking toward them. He had short straight jet black hair and brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. But all that wasn't the first thing Jack noticed about the boy. The first thing Jack noticed was the fact the boy's left hand was bruised and swollen.

**Authors note: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL What do you guys thinks? I really liked this chapter and I appreciate all your reviews and stuff :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I know this chapter is a bit short sorrry :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**AUTHORS NOTE- HIII! Ok now you're going to find out the name of one of my fav ocs!**

**GAGE! YAY!**

**ANDDDD INTRODUCING THE NEWEST OC…. ALEX!**

**CREDIT GOES TO shadowgirlxion**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

"Hey" Chelsea said smiling a comforting smile at the boy.

"Hey…" the boy said. Jack couldn't help but wonder about the boy

"How are you Gage" Chelsea asked.

"Better. A lot better actually" Gage replied

Jack decided he wanted to talk to the boy but he quickly realized Gage didn't believe.

"How's Jamie? I saw you guys playing in the snow and I really wanted to come out but you know my dad" Gage said shrugging.

"Gage do you believe in Jack Frost?" Chelsea asked

"Better not let your mom hear you talking like that" Gage said

Jack was confused. Why would her mom have problems with him?

"Answer me" Chelsea said looking Gage in the eyes

"I want to Chels. But you know why I can't" Gage said and Jack wished with his heart He could speak with Gage.

"Then believe" Chelsea said

Gage opened his mouth to say something just to get yanked up by a group of bullies and pulled into the boy's bathroom kicking as they drug him against his will.

Chelsea jumped up and ran after them just to get stopped by the fact it was the boys bathroom. She sighed.

Jack didn't know why but he flew into the bathroom and decided to try and help. He watched helplessly as the boys gave Gage a swirly. Jack realized he couldn't do a thing since there was no snow around to do anything.

Looking at the boy Jack suddenly felt a strange feeling in his gut. Like this kid could be dangerous.

"That's impossible. He's a mortal." Jack thought but he still couldn't shake the fact that something about Gage made him feel like something was wrong in his gut.

While Jack was lost in thought the bullies had eventually released Gage and Jack watched as the boy rinsed his face off with water muttering the entire time.

Angrily Gage walked outside just to be attacked in a hug by Chelsea. Gage shut his eyes and hugged her back.

Jack stood behind them a bit awkwardly unsure what to do. Jack followed the two as they walked in the halls,

"What class do you have now CHEL-SEA" Jack asked grinning as he spoke

"We have Forensic Science" Chelsea said smiling and nudging Gage

"Huh? Yea we have class… Who are you talking to?" Gage asked looking around and seeing no on.

Jack felt like screaming "ME!" But instead he followed the teens quietly thinking of a prank to pull in the school.

"So… Who were you talking to?" Gage asked

"Just a friend" Chelsea replied shrugging

"I'm the only person around" Gage said as Jack began flying over them staring at Gage.

Gage wore a dark blue hoodie that was almost black with dark jeans. He kept his swollen hand stuffed in the pocket. Jack still couldn't explain the strange feeling in his gut. Gage looked like a normal kid.

Jack tried not to pay attention during the class he preferred to keep his mind clear so he could look for good pranking ideas. But unfortunately Jack found the murder mysteries and everything rather interesting.

He felt a bit sadistic after all of that considering he found it really interesting. Jack got so caught up in watching the forensic clip he failed to realize that the bell had rang and Chelsea and Gage were gone.

Jack flew out the window and began looking for them then he finally spotted them walking home. Jack began to fly towards them then the bullies showed up. Jack grinned an evil grin, they may have gotten to Chelsea and Gage once but they certainly weren't again. They were in Jack Frost's element now.

Jack watched from a short distance waiting for the right moment as some boys spilled Chelsea's backpack out the contents came tumbling out and into the snow. Jack struggled to hold himself back as he watched of the boys hold Chelsea back. Two of the larger boys grabbed Gage and began rubbing his face into the snow before duck taping his mouth shut, and his hands behind his back so he couldn't move. The boys hung Gage from the nearest tree laughing the entire time as Gage struggled to get free. Jack scooped up some snow and quickly formed a snowball tossing at the largest boy who was obviously the leader since he was giving the orders. Jack grinned as he hit his target… The back of the boys head.

The boy jerked around and looked to see who had thrown the snowball.

"WHO THREW THAT!" the boy yelled

Jack laughed and continued to throw snowballs until the boys left. Jack helped Chelsea up and she gathered her things quickly.

Gage hung there quietly knowing Chelsea would get him down as soon as she could. Jack watched as Chelsea tried to reach Gage but she fell short since she was a pretty short girl.

"I'd offer to fly up and get him but he doesn't believe… Guess he's kind of stuck" Jack observed

As luck would have it a girl with black hair stood was walking home in the cold only wearing a tank top and jeans, not even shivering slightly. She raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

"HEY what the hell happened?" she yells grouchily as she stomps toward the scene her loud music banging from her headphones.

"Alex! I'm so glad to see you!" Chelsea says. "Can you help me get him down?" she pouted.

Alex frowned, "no. he should be able to get himself out this mess."

"Alexxxxx He's my friend. And he didn't get himself up there! Come on.. I've done a lot for you… you owe me!"Chelsea said pouting as she spoke

Jack chuckled at the two and Alex gave him a death glare, "what the hell are you laughing at weirdo!? Were you the one who put him up there? Because you better wipe that stupid smirk off your face" she spat her face inches from jacks.

"What?! I didn't do anything I swear!" Jack said back trying to keep his cool

"Who the hell is this anyways Chelsea? He may be hot but you shouldn't be so naive to date him" Alex yelled

Jack grinned when she called him hot. He couldn't help it. No one had ever used that word to describe him before.

Chelsea yelled "we aren't dating okay?! He's just a friend! Now please help"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows but softened when she saw Chelsea's desperate look she sighed, "Fine but you better shut up after this." Alex said handing Chelsea her bag

Alex climbed the tree scaling every branch. She fiddled with Gage's hoodie before the boy fell down face first into the snow

"ow..." he mumbled through the duct tape barely auditable. Chelsea gasped, "Alex say sorry!"

"Hey I got him down; I didn't say anything about how he would land. Plus he deserves it for being weak. Everyone has a price to pay," Alex said as she took her bag and walked away.

Once she was gone Jack looked at Chelsea the smirk back "Wow she really comes and goes huh?" Jack asked

"Yea… That's Alex" Chelsea said as she turned her attention back to Gage

**WELLL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK shadowgirlxion FOR ALEX. SHE'S GOING TO MOST LIKELY BE A PERMANENT CHARACTER FROM NOW ON SO ALL PRAISE FROM ALEX GOES TO HER :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**AUTHORS NOTE- So? How do you guys like the story? Please comment. Seeing the comments makes me happy and helps me write more.**

**Also Warning this Chapter and many chapters after may contain physical abuse such as hitting and stuff and references to it…**

**Also- This is the chapter for Monday December 17th. I posted it early so there will be no chapter that day just this one**

Gage sat up in the snow and began mumbling things that no one could hear.

"Gage I can't hear you" Chelsea said as she sighed then a smile broke across her face as she thought of a plan.

"Gageyyy" Chelsea began using a nickname she called him

Gage's eyes looked up with a look that said "What do you want"

"I'll undo the duct tape… If …you go back to believing in Jack Frost. Like you used to… please!" Chelsea said kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

Gage went pale and his eyes grew wide as he shook his head no

"Gage" Chelsea said her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke looking into his eyes Jack stood behind her and listened

"I promise you on my life Gage that I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Chelsea said

Gage nodded and shut his eyes. Jack smiled as he sensed a great deal of trust between the two.

Jack walked forward and kneeled down in front of Gage so their eyes were level and his face was inches from Gages.

Gage's eyes slowly opened up and he found himself staring into the ice blue eyes of Jack Frost himself.

Gage began to scream but his screams were muffled by the duct tape.

Jack couldn't help but smile "Chill-out dude I'm not going to bite… or nip your nose that's just a myth" Jack said and Gage stopped scream his eyes open wide.

Jack grinned and stood back as Chelsea gently removed the tape from his hands. Gage cringed as it came off his swollen hand.

Then he pulled the tape from his mouth his eyes locked on Jack.

"You…" was all Gage could muster

"To answer your question yes I'm Jack Frost. Now it's your turn to tell me your name" Jack said a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Gage Atkins" Gage replied standing up

Jack smiled as Chelsea threw her arms around Gage's neck hugging him tightly.

"Thank God! My Gage is back!" Chelsea said

Jack wasn't sure what she meant by that but he decided to go with it.

"Can I come over tonight? My dad has his poker game… I'm pretty sure I can sneak out" Gage said smiling for the first time that day

"Only if you bring your sketchbook. And you know the one I'm talking about" Chelsea said

"The one with Jack in it I'm assuming" Gage said grinning once more

"I'm in it?" Jack asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity

"Chelsea will explain" Gage said as they walked home.

As they walked Gage talked with both Chelsea and Jack. And Jack was beginning to grow fond of the boy but once they turned a corner and they got closer and closer to the dark house Gage grew more silent.

Finally they were right in front of it, Gage turned to Chelsea and Jack. "I'll be over as soon as I can" Gage said his voice a whisper.

Gage walked up to the door and opened it slowly Chelsea put her head down and continued to walk not wanting to see what happened next but Jack turned and watched. A mistake he would regret.

A hand shot from the door slamming it open and a tall man appeared. His hair was dark like Gage's but other than that the two looked nothing alike. The mans eyes were dark and filled with hate. The man wore a stained white tank top and gray sweatpants. Jack watched as he held Gage by the throat cursing at him then throwing a bottle of beer down at their feet missing Gage's by millimeters.

"Jack." Chelsea said softly reaching back and pulling him along.

"Time to talk" Jack said trying to take his mind off what he just saw.

"What about?" Chelsea replied

"Why am I in Gage's sketchbook?" Jack asked

"Because Gage had dreams a long time ago. We were 9. Dreams that for unknown reasons included The Easter Bunny, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman… and you" Chelsea said

"What kind of dreams?" Jack asked quickly, he got a bit nervous thinking about what he could've saw.

"Just dreams of you guys spreading joy to kids… Being yourselves. Just like how I saw you when I was little Gage saw the Sandman… Multiple times." Chelsea said

That confused Jack. If Gage could see Sandy multiple times then why couldn't he see him the first time? He was a guardian after all.

"Why couldn't he see me the first time then? In the cafeteria when he sat down" Jack asked.

"You just saw Gage's dad. He's horrible Jack. So horrible it's unreal… He beats Gage all the time no matter if he's done something right or wrong. He found Gage's sketchbook awhile back and left him with 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and the story he fell down the steps. After that Gage willed himself to believe none of you existed. It was horrible to watch him go through that. Before all that he was the only one who I could really talk to about you guys. He understood." Chelsea said her voice small.

Jack couldn't control himself for what he did next. He pulled Chelsea into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Chelsea was shocked by the coldness of it but she hugged him back. When they pulled away and began walking again Jack grinned at her.

"We're all real. Me, North, Sandy, Tooth, The Easter Kangaroo" Jack said

"Kangaroo?" Chelsea questioned surprised at what he said.

"I'll explain later" Jack said as they reached her house

"Can I take you flying sometime?" Jack blurted out suddenly

"Sure" Chelsea replied as she unlocked the door and they walked inside.

After only a few moments Jack noticed neither or her parents were home.

"Where are your parents?" Jack asked remembering Cora and Andrew.

"Mom is on a business trip. She'll be gone until next Sunday" Chelsea said looking around enjoying the quiet.

"What about your Dad?" Jack asked.

"He's… dead" Chelsea said quietly

"Oh… I'm so sorry" Jack said as his cheeks flushed bright red.

"It's alright" Chelsea said as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "You want one?" she asked.

"Sure" Jack replied taking the water and taking a sip. It was ice cold and Jack loved it.

An hour later Gage showed up sporting a black eye.

Before the door was even shut Jack was outside forming a snowball. He came back in and handed it to Gage for his eye.

"Thanks" Gage said taking it and putting it on his right eye. He handed Jack the sketchbook.

"Feel free to look through as much as you want" Gage said cracking a smile at Jack.

"Thanks" Jack said as he sat down and opened it up to reveal a perfectly drawn picture of Sandy.

**SOOOO How is it?**

**As Always REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own ROTG**

**Authors Note- Thank you all for reading so much.**

**Shadowgirlxion has been helping SO much with this story so I am giving her credit. This story is going in an awesome direction because of her character Alex who is now a permanent Character! YAY so remember when you're reading about Alex credit goes to shadowgirlxion :D**

**Much of this Chapter has come from shadowgirlxion with some from me as well! So now i'm invitig her to be the COAUTHOR! :D lol SURPRISE! (She didn't know I was going to put this in here she only knew i had a HUGE surprise for her :D)**

**If she's willing to accept this that is.. .I hope she will**

**So everyone congratulate shadowgirlxion on this AWESOME position.**

**Also guys this is going to be a long chapter because I need to end it in a certain place!**

Jack's mouth fell open and he continued to look through the book. Every single sketch looked like a picture.

"You are really really good." Jack said as he continued to look at the pictures taking it all in.

"Thanks. That really means a lot coming from you" Gage said smiling as Chelsea came in carrying a pizza she'd ordered while the boys talked.

"What's that?" Jack asked as Chelsea slid some on a plate and handed it to him then some to Gage

"Pizza… It's dinner" Chelsea said smiling at them

Jack shrugged and took a bite but found it a bit too hot for his taste so for now he stuck it in the freezer and continued to look at the drawings. He noticed there was more of Sandy than anyone else.

"Is Sandy your favorite?" Jack asked

"I kinda saw him the most so I drew him." Gage said. He wasn't used to getting praised for his artwork… Then again he never showed it to anyone

Jack was really pleased with the drawing of himself. Gage had gotten everything perfectly even his windblown messy white hair.

"Wow" Jack marveled

"I didn't see you much… I only saw you twice actually. I saw Santa the Tooth Fairy and The Easter Bunny a few times but I mostly saw the Sandman" Gage said

"The Easter Kangaroo actually.. He hates when people call him a bunny" Jack said laughing in his mind when he thought out what Bunnymund would say when he heard that.

"Whatever. I'm getting my laptop I have an essay due" Chelsea said as she disappeared up the steps. Gage opened the door and tossed the now half melted snowball into the yard. Jack quickly made another for him.

"So what happened to your eye?" Jack asked

"My dad caught me sneaking out and kinda decked me" Gage replied shrugging his shoulders.

"So what kinds of dreams were these?" Jack asked gesturing to the book

"Just dreams of you guys making kids happy" Gage replied

Jack nodded in response and got his pizza from the freezer and ate. He decided he liked pizza but only if it was ice cold.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chelsea asked coming in with her laptop tucked under her arm and a variety of movies in her hand.

Jack looked through and picked up _Night at The Museum. _

"Do you have any good winter movies?" Jack asked before realizing Chelsea wasn't paying attention. She was too busy giggling at something on her laptop.

Once Gage caught a glimpse he couldn't help bursting out into laughter. Jack came over and got a sour look on his face when he saw what it was.

It was a picture from an old Christmas movie where a fairy thing depicted him.

"That is not me. That is NOT me!" Jack said gripping his staff tightly

"I know" Chelsea said smiling at Jack and he released his grip and relaxed. He smiled back at Chelsea.

Gage put on the movie and settled into the couch while Jack sat on the Loveseat with Chelsea as she typed her essay. Jack looked at Gage's sketchbook more.

There came a loud knock on the door

"It's open!" Chelsea called seemingly knowing who it was.

Alex walks in and furrows her eyebrows at the sight of the three. She strode over to Chelsea and Jack

"Why the hell are you doing work?" Alex questions looking at the monitor.

"Because it's due this week" Chelsea stated simply without looking up

"Whatever," she states, and recognizes the movie playing on the T.V. She puts on a small smile and flops herself on the couch next to Gage, who she didn't really notice sitting there.

She notices him and is startled but relaxes when she recognizes him, "Hey! You're the kid that was hanging in the tree right?"

He replied, looking away from her as if he was watching the movie with one eye, "Yes... aren't you the girl who got me down?"

She snorted, "Yup. Don't tell me you got a punch in the eye too? Do you have no defending skills at all?"

Gage opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Chelsea

"Stop bothering Gage he did nothing to you okay? Plus he's to nice to hurt others, unlike you." Chelsea said

Alex acted as if Chelsea's words didn't hurt her, even though they stung in her head. She decided to cut the kid some slack and said, "You're names Gage. Interesting. My name is Alex."

Gage nodded in response and started watching the movie again. She noticed Jack and the sketchbook and questioned, "You seriously draw Jack?" as if it were impossible to imagine. Jack shrugged, "Nah. This is Gage's." He threw the book to Gage who stumble to catch it since his coordination was off due to having only one available at the moment, and then he closed it quickly. Alex's blue eyes peered up at his face, since she was small in comparison, she asked, "Can I see?"

Gage shook his head, "they aren't good, you don't need to look."

Alex gave him an 'are you serious' look before he gave the sketchbook to her. "You should come by next time I go out with someone, you will learn a thing or two about fighting. Trust me, I'm pretty good myself. I can teach you some pointers if you want," she replied as if it were completely normal.

Jack sent her a worried look, "What do you mean?"

Chelsea sighed and shut her monitor off, "Don't tell me you're still doing that Alex?"

Alex shrugged, "You know how guys are, they are jerks more than half the time. Last time I got a black eye and a bleeding lip. Bunch of bruises too, but it wasn't as bad as the other time Chels."

Jack croaked, "The other time."

"I was a mess back then, so don't worry about it," Alex said, "I totally deserved it." Before she handed Gage his sketchbook and got up stating she was going to make popcorn.

"She's quite the firecracker" Jack said laughing at his own joke

"Don't start her off" Chelsea said

"Ok… I want to have a snowball fight. Who's in?" Jack asked standing up

"Totally. Sounds like a lot of fun!" Gage said grinning and jumping up

"That does sound like a lot of fun… boys against girls" Chelsea grinned her competitive side was starting to come out.

"What?" came Alex's voice from the kitchen as Chelsea ran in and pulled her outside against her will.

After a very lengthy fight that ended in a victory for the girls and 3 very soaked teenagers.

Jack waited on the couch as Gage got his spare clothes from Chelsea's room and Alex borrowed some of Chelsea's clothes.

Gage had pulled his sweatshirt off and stood with his upper half completely bare as Alex burst in. Gage always wore sweatshirts that were at least a size bigger than he needed. What hardly anyone knew was under that was a set of 6 pack abs and a decent set of muscles. Gage was as strong as a person twice his age. He chose not to fight back for his own good.

"Woah! I'm changing in here!" Gage almost yelled. Alex took in his physic shocked by what she saw. The boy she thought was a wimp wasn't such a wimp after all.

Alex shrugged and began taking off her tank top

"Hey! I need to change too and I'm more drenched than you are!" Alex said back

"Use the bathroom then!" Gage said

"Do u WANT me to change in front of Jack?! Plus I already know Chelsea likes him so she would get mad" Alex replied

"Wait… Chelsea likes Jack" Gage asked a bit shocked he didn't pick up on it sooner

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "If she didn't like him wouldn't you think I would have flirted with him by now?!"

" Well don't you flirt all the time?" Gage asked

"Whatever! Does it really matter?! Plus if you think this is flirting then you must seriously be mentally challenged." Alex said

"I never said we were flirting" Gage said as he smirked

"Ughh! Whatever I'm changing here whether you like it or not!" Alex nearly yelled

"Just wait a few minutes I'm almost done." Gage said holding his shirt

"I'm changing" Alex replied

Gage sighed and walked out heading to the bathroom himself which he found vacant he changed into a pair of pajama pants and his plain white shirt.

Gage didnt know why but for some reason Alex brought out the fun part of him. A part he didn't even know exsisted

As it got later in the night it was time for the 4 teenagers to go to bed.

Since Gage and Alex never spent the night at Chelsea's at the same time they both went to the guest room. Jack however followed Chelsea to hers.

"Ugh.. There's only one bed." Gage said

"Thanks for stating the obvious, I'm not blind!" Alex snapped

"Fine. So..." Gage awkwardly said

She looked him up and down, "Don't tell me you haven't done this before? I guess that makes sense since I don't ever see you with a girlfriend..."

"Hey!" Gage almost yelled. He was offended by that

She jumps onto one side of the bed and he takes the other she turned to him and hissed, "Don't you dare come to this side of the bed unless you suddenly want a fight from me!"

"i thought you did this before?" he questioned smiling as he turned.

"I have, but not with a guy like you." she says before she falls asleep.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" he asks but when he turns she's already asleep.

Gage shrugged his shoulders and laid down falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow

Jack waited until Chelsea was asleep before he looked at her. After thinking he finally realized something. He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Jack Frost… The Guardian of Fun… an immortal being… Was in love with a mortal.

Gage jerked awake in the middle of the night and nearly fell off the bed. His eyes were wide with fear after the nightmare he had. He walked to Chelsea's room and knocked on the door. Chelsea mumbled sleepily and got up Jack followed rubbing his eyes as well.

"Where is my sketch book?!" Gage asked franticly

Chelsea sensed what was going on and knew he must've seen something .

"Living room" Chelsea said quickly her eyes snapping open.

Gage rushed in and grabbed the book and his pencils his eyes focusing on what he was drawing. Alex wandered in sleepily and sat down on the couch. Gage only worked for a few minutes before he handed the book to Jack.

"Who is he. I've never seen him before but he was talking to me! He said 'the time is coming sooner than I expected… see you soon'" Gage said quickly.

Jack's ice blue eyes grew wide as he looked at the picture. "This can NOT be happening" Jack mumbled.

Alex rubs her eyes, "whats going onnn?" she said as she stared blankly around.

"dont worry alex, just head to bed. you need some rest." Chelsea replied

Alex stands up and staggers around towards her room "Fine.."

Gage stared at her curiously before shaking his head and turning back to Jack waiting for the answer

Jack Frost was looking at a drawing of none other than Pitch Black Himself.

**OOOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOO LONG AND I'M SORRY. IT'S KINDA LIKE 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE… ANYWAY! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own ROTG**

**Authors Note- As is becoming tradition credit for Alex goes to my new co-author shadowgirlxion!**

Jack sighed as he closed the book.

"Go get Alex. She isn't safe here." Jack said suddenly

"What do you mean she isn't safe?!" Gage said

Chelsea looked at him surprised and his cheeks blushed red.

"Go get her and get dressed" Jack said standing up

"Who is that?" Gage said as he stood up to look Jack in his eyes

"I'll explain once we get where we need to go. Go get dressed" Jack said.

Chelsea and Gage both got dressed quickly then Chelsea grabbed some clothes for Alex.

Gage couldn't help but smile as he walked in and saw Alex.

She was sound asleep he gently shook her trying to wake her up. When he couldn't he shrugged and picked her up blanket and all.

He walked in. "Let's go" Gage said.

Chelsea giggled when she saw Alex cuddled up in Gage's arms.

"Careful. She just might kill you when she wakes up" Chelsea said

Jack whispered the portal spell and took Chelsea's hand his cheeks blushing slightly as he did. He pulled all three kids through the portal.

They came through the other end at North's workshop. Everything was dark before Jack felt around for the light switch. Once he found it he clicked it and the place exploded into light.

"Wow!" Chelsea marveled.

"I know right… I felt the same way the first time I stepped foot in here. Just wait until you meet the yetis" Jack said smiling.

Gage was silent as he took it all in.

"Who is there?" Came a booming Russian accent

"It's me North! Jack! And I brought some friends!" Jack called and the jolly Russian appeared wearing bright red pajamas with his red furry robe. He smiled at the sight of the 3 teenagers.

"Jack it is late, why you bring the children here so late!" North said as he came down.

"We need to call the guardians" Jack said

"Why is that Jack" North asked

"Gage… had a nightmare and saw… Him" Jack said skidding around saying Pitch's name.

"Ok. I will call them" North said as he walked over and sent the lights across the sky.

Within seconds a very sleepy Bunnymund, A frazzled Tooth and happy Sandy showed up.

"What did you call us for frostbite? I'm tired!" Bunnymund said a bit angrily

"First off this is Chelsea, Gage and the log sleeping is Alex" Jack said smiling big

Tooth went right for Gage and Chelsea's mouths marveling about their teeth

"Tooth. Hands out of mouth" North said smiling

"Sorry! You two have wonderful teeth!" Tooth said smiling

"Why are we here frostbite!" Bunnymund asked again

Jack sighed before looking up at all of them not noticing Sandy had disappeared

"Pitch is back. He came to Gage in a dream no more than an hour ago" Jack said.

Bunnymund's mouth fell open. "No way mate… This is a joke! If your joking frost bite this isn't funny!" Bunnymund yelled.

"It's not a joke! Gage help me out!" Jack exclaimed turning around to find Gage happily engaged in a conversation with Sandy.

Sandy was happily making pictures above his head and Gage was speaking. Alex still slept in his arms.

"Gage!" Jack called

"Huh? Sorry" Gage said walking over

"You saw Pitch?" North asked

"Who's Pitch?" Gage asked

"The guy you saw in your dream" Jack said

"Oh. Yea I saw him. He spoke to me he said 'The time is coming sooner than I expected... See you soon' what does that mean?" Gage asked

"I do not know" North said looking at the other guardians. Sandy began showing a crown above his head and pointing at Gage happily

"Sandy we do not understand" North said

Sandy face palmed and decided they would find out sooner or later themselves.

"So Jack tell us about your girlfriend!" Tooth exclaimed happily causing both Jack and Chelsea to blush.

Gage looked at Bunnymund "So you're the Easter Kangaroo?" Gage asked

Bunnymund shot a glare at Jack who burst out laughing then he turned to Gage.

"I'm a Bunny" Bunnymund said in a serious voice

"Oh. Sorry. Jack said you were a Kangaroo and hated being called a bunny" Gage said looking at Jack with a look that said "You set me up to get screwed over"

"Chelsea is just my friend" Jack said seriously

It was then that Alex woke up. All the Guardians happened to be around as she opened her eyes.

"Ahhh!" Alex yelled looking at all the faces. She began to freak out.

"Relax little girl" North said trying to calm her down

Suddenly Alex knew who all the faces were. She blushed a bright red and realized she was in Gage's arms.

"OMG! Put me down!"Alex commanded

"Kay" Gage said letting her down and she punched him in his gut only to have it not faze him

She sighed angrily and looked around

"Why are we here?!" She demanded to know

"Because Gage saw our arch enemy Pitch and we need to make sure you guys are ok" Jack said

"Whatever!" Alex said and North laughed as he checked his Naughty nice list

"Two of you four are on naughty list two are on nice" North said laughing

"I already know I'm on the naughty list" Jack said happily

"Yes. You hold record" North said laughing as he looked at Chelsea and Gage

"I am sure you already know who goes where!" North said as he laughed his jolly laugh and elves came rushing in with plates of cookies.

Jack grabbed two and shyly handed one to Chelsea. She smiled at him and took it.

She had already realized it since the first night Jack had been there. She was in love with him.

Problem was neither knew the other one was in madly in love with the other

**Authors note; SO what do you guys think? I know some of you guys are like what is the plot twist? So I had Sandy give a hint. If you think you know what it is PM me I can't thank you guys enough for reading it!**

**REVIEW! I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own ROTG**

**Author's note- All praise for Alex goes to my new coauthor shadowgirlxion**

"Who wants tour?" North asked.

"Sure!" Chelsea said smiling

"I'd like that. It sounds really neat" Gage said grinning as well

Alex shrugged not really caring either way.

"Good! We do tour now!" North declared

"What about Pitch mate?" Bunnymund asked

"We will find him after tour! Until then you watch for him" North said

Bunnymund began mumbling as North led the teenagers away, Jack included.

The kids marveled at all the yetis working on the toys.

Jack had a plan that he decided upon before the tour. Luckily Alex had a similar idea.

Both knew Jack wanted to be alone with Chelsea, North however had no clue and continued to talk and walk not realizing none of the kids were really paying attention

She slipped off to go to the bathroom and Gage went with her so she wouldn't get lost.

After a few minutes and once Alex had finished using the bathroom they began walking in the direction Gage chose.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"We came from this way, remember?" he replied

"No we didn't I specifically remember coming from this direction!" Alex almost yelled pointing in the opposite direction.

He rolls his eyes, "I don't have time for this! Okay?! Now let's go!" he grabbed her wrist and started walking in the direction he remembered coming from.

She tries to not move but he ends up dragging her. She whips her hand away and the two walk in silence.

"We better not get lost because of you!" she accused

"You were the one who wanted to go to the bathroom!" Gage said turning it back around on her

"I'm a girl I have needs okay?!" Alex yelled

"Well then why the hell did you have to drag me with you?" Gage asked

"Chelsea needs some alone time with jack okay?! It's bad enough the stupid stich guy is coming!" Alex countered

"His name is pitch" Gage said smartly

"WHATEVER!" Alex screamed glaring at him

"I'm glad you're back to your regular self." Gage said a grin breaking across his face

She stopped glaring and her face softened "what?" she asked her voice normal

"You were half asleep before and I was pretty scared to see you like that." Gage said looking at her

"Ah. I see what you're talking about... well I better not have hung onto Chelsea too hard." Alex said as she shrugged her shoulders

"Don't worry the person who clung onto you was pretty strong..." Gage said smiling as he looked down at his feet

She raises her eyebrow, "you did say he had a six pack if recall correctly." Gage said his eyes flashing with mischief

She pointed at Gage with horror in her eyes, "I-I clung onto you?! Ugh! This is not fair!" her face getting all blushy and angry.

"I thought you were used to this type of stuff..." Gage said shrugging his shoulders at her

"Well whenever I cuddle when I'm asleep I act all vulnerable and cute... and I have no control over what I say..." Alex said quickly

Gage stopped walking and looked at her, "what would you have said?" he asked

She kept walking, "didn't you hear me say it already?" she asked

"No!" Gage exclaimed

"Well it's nothing..." Alex replied

He grabbed her arm, "I'm not letting you go till you tell me the truth." Gage said in a serious voice

"Fine then you tell me the truth about your bruises. Then I will talk..." Alex retorted

Gage groaned and let go of her wrist this was a subject he really hated talking about. "Fine" Gage replied after a few moments

"My Dad hits me," Gage said shrugging like it meant nothing.

She looks at him with her big blue eyes, "I didn't know...sorry. I guess this means I'm supposed to say something to cheer you up right?" Alex asked as she looked away, "I'm not really good at this sympathetic stuff..." she added

"Ah, don't worry about it. You don't need to say anything... all I really want you to say is where the hell you got those bruises from." as he touched her bruised neck that was as cold as ice.

She flinched from his unnatural hot touch, and curled up her legs so she hid her face.

She whispered, "It happened a long time ago, and I don't really remember it that well..."

He didn't say anything so she continued, "My Mom and Dad decided to take me Christmas shopping because my birthday was a few days after Christmas... and it was my favorite time of year... I remember getting so worked up over a stupid stuffed animal that was a kitten and I begged my parents to have it as a present...My mom smiled at me and said maybe Santa would get it for me for Christmas...My parents were laughing and smiling at my childish comments and then we started to head to the car..." Alex continued softly

Alex stopped for a moment and hugged her arms tighter around her, bracing herself, "I-I thought everything was fine until I saw a man walking up to us... he wanted to hurt my Mom and started yelling at her...my Dad told us to get into the car and I did as I was told...I kept on asking my Mom where Dad was when a heard a loud bang...I thought nothing of it since I was a stupid little kid... I kept asking my Mom where he was and she was crying...and I didn't know why...The next thing I knew my Mom screamed and the van lurched forwards..." Alex said softly

"I woke up in the smoky car and I saw my Mom lying in the windshield...completely broken apart...there was so much blood...I didn't even know what to do...the police showed up and end of story...you already know the rest...I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me before..." Alex added quietly

Gage didn't expect to hear her back story… he'd only wanted to know about the bruises but he still felt a need to comfort her.

He looked at her "I don't pay attention to rumors. People spread a lot about me but then again who can blame them. I'm a walking disaster just waiting to be made fun of… They make fun of me from everything from my face to my middle names." Gage said smiling at her

"Well what is your middle name?" Alex asked

"Middle NAMES. And my full name is Gage Nachtmerrie Feuer Akins" Gage said

"What the hell does that even mean? Is it a german refrigerator or someting?" Alex asked

"It's Dutch and German. I don't know how my dad made it up but I looked it up… It translates to Gage Nightmare Fire Atkins" Gage said shrugging his shoulders "Guess my father figured I was going to be a nightmare to raise" Gage added chuckling

"That's weird" Alex said still trying to recover from her ordeal.

An hour later...

"I CANT BELIEVE IM STUCK WITH U FOR THIS LONG!" she yelled.

"I'm not too happy about it either." Gage muttered

"Ugh... this is just pointless we r too lost..." she said as she sighed and sat down against the wall.

He sat beside her for a few moments of silence.

**Authors note- How do you guys like Gage and Alex?**

**Aren't they sweet?**

**Also Gage gave another hint to the plot twist. if you think you know it pm me! i ALWAYS pm back. **

**OK guys, Next chapter has the plot twist you all have been waiting for! SO to make me happy and to make sure you guys are liking it, **

**I WILL NOT post it until i recieve 8 reviews. And at least 1 pm guess at it (8 is my lucky number)**

**Sorry to do this guys but I really would like to hear from you guys**

**It lets me know I'm doing a good job**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own ROTG**

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**OK MY LOVLIES! THIS IS IT! THE PLOT TWIST YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR!**

**AND SINCE I GOT MY 8 REVIEWS AND 1 PM HERE IT IS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW WITH HOW YOU GUYS LIKED MY PLOT TWIST :D**

**CREDIT GOES TO MY BRILLIANT COAUTHOR FOR ALEX – SHADOWGIRLXION**

When Gage and Alex left for the bathroom Jack had a plan of his own.

Once North was distracted telling Phil the yeti how to paint a robot Jack pulled Chelsea to a secluded part of the workshop, a part where they wouldn't be disturbed. Essentially getting the two "lost"

Jack's nerves were going crazy. He was terrified of what he was going to do and he wasn't sure if he could do it

"What's up?" Chelsea asked smiling

"I wanted to talk to you… alone" Jack said holding his staff tightly

"Are you ok? You seem nervous" Chelsea said giggling

Jack smiled his signature smile and looked into her eyes he felt his nerves calm down with every passing second.

"I just wanted to talk to you…I can't talk to you now?" Jack said laughing

"Of course you can. I love talking to you" Chelsea said smiling and looking into Jack's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something" Jack said his nerves coming back

"Ok" Chelsea said smiling again and Jack couldn't help smiling back.

"I… I like your shirt" Jack said. No sooner the words left his lips he was beating himself up in his mind.

"Really? Thanks" Chelsea said

"Wait. That's not really what I wanted to say" Jack said and he tightened the grip on his staff

"Oh… so you don't like my shirt?" Chelsea asked giggling

"No I like your shirt… it's just not what I planned on saying" Jack said

He put his staff against the wall and took a deep breath

"I've been alone for over 300 years. I never thought I'd need someone… I mean I'm the guardian of fun… I'm usually a loner and ever since I've started hanging out with you I've felt different… I… I think I'm in love with you" Jack said looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him and Jack wasn't sure what she was going to say next. Chelsea looked at his ice blue eyes and she couldn't stop smiling

"Jack. I love you too." Chelsea said.

A huge grin spread across Jack's face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Really? You love me?" Jack asked as he pressed his forehead to hers

"Yes. Do you love me?" Chelsea asked as green eyes met blue eyes.

Jack leaned forward and the two kissed.

Jack's ice cold lips were surprisingly warm.

After a few moments the two pulled away.

Jack was both breathless and speechless, Chelsea rested her head on his shoulder and they both were silent…

Meanwhile, Alex was growing impatient as she waited for someone to find her and Gage

"Ugh this is taking forever!" Alex yelled

"They know we're missing by now. Just relax they'll find us" Gage said

No sooner had he spoken the jolly Russian showed up laughing.

"You two get lost? Very big place yes?" North asked them

"Yea big place. Can we go back to the main area now?" Alex asked annoyed

"Yes, we must find Jack and Chelsea first. They got lost too. I think Jack did not get lost, he knows right where he is!" North said with a big smile

Gage and Alex followed North back to the main part of the workshop where Jack and Chelsea were talking with the other guardians

"AH! I see you are not lost now!" North said placing his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack smiled at him.

"Any sign of Pitch Bunny?" North asked looking at Bunnymund

"None mate. But I'm getting a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach" Bunnymund said

"You are right to feel that way." Came a strange dark voice

All of the guardians knew that voice.

Pitch Black stepped out of the shadows laughing as he walked

"Pitch" Jack growled pointing his staff at Pitch as the rest of the guardians did the same.

Pitch laughed "Relax. I'm not here to attack you just yet. I'm here to take back my heir." Pitch said

"You're HEIR?!" Bunnymund yelled

"That's right Bunny. The Heir to my Kingdom… Oh yes that's correct none of you know about the heir" Pitch said as he laughed and walked toward Gage, Alex and Chelsea.

Jack stepped in front of them protectively

"Oh Jackson Frost. You are only making trouble, move so I may greet my heir. They haven't seen me since the day they were born" Pitch said

"Jack." North said nodding toward Pitch

"North!" Jack protested

"What are you talking about Pitch" North said as he gently moved Jack away.

Pitch reached his hand out and it landed on Gage's cheek

"My my my… Look how you've grown" Pitch said as he smiled evilly

Gage jerked away "Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched!" Gage snapped

Pitch threw his head back and laughed.

"What do you mean?!" North boomed

Sandy began franticly pointing from Gage to Pitch with a crown pictured over his head.

"That's correct Sandy. The boy you've all come to love and trust. Little Gage… IS THE PRINCE OF NIGHTMARES!" Pitch yelled.

All color drained from Gage's face.

Chelsea's eyes widened and she went completely pale as well.

"W-What?!" She squeaked.

All of the guardians were in shock

"Don't go blaming the boy… He never knew until now." Pitch said

Alex stiffens and countered, "Looky hear you bastard if you're saying Gage is your son then you must be seriously crazy cause there's no way in HELL this innocent kid could destroys children's dreams WORLDWIDE! So you better shut your mouth you creep."

"Well, well you are pretty sassy aren't you," Pitch questioned leaning towards her but she didn't flinch or budge.

"Don't you sass me when I sass you!" she yelled furiously.

He smiled at Gage, "Oh Gage, she sure is a keeper isn't she? I love the way she threatens me it's adorably pathetic." Pitch said as he laughed again

Alex screams, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

Pitch laughed and looked at Gage, "Granted the boy has some minor issues we need to improve on… like for example his taste in females… if you call that a female" Pitch said

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM A GIRL IF YOU DIDNT NOTICE THE FACT I HAVE -" Alex began

But Chelsea cut her off, "What she means is," Chelsea started

Alex glared at her and cut her off, "What I mean is I never said I was interested in him!" Alex said fiercely

"Look at the way you look at him. It's obvious. The boy was CREATED to be a heartbreaker. To cause destruction and chaos. You are interested in him. Too bad he will never be with you and yes to be honest I'm not sure if you are a female." Pitch taunted

Tooth quickly grabbed Alex and held her back Alex bit her lip so hard she drew blood; Pitch walked closer to Alex and peered into her eyes.

"She really isn't a looker is she?" Pitch said

This time Gage spoke up, "There is nothing wrong with Alex. Who do you think you are barging in here and claiming I'm your son!" Gage nearly yelled. His blood was boiling with anger.

**AUTHORS NOTE: There it is! What do you guys think?! Was it a good plot twist?!**

**The Girl Jack Frost is in love with her best guy friend in the world is the son of pitch and no one knew!**

**….. Well except Sandy...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

**i wont post until i have 5 reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**AUTHORS NOTE- Thanks for reading :) it means a lot! I hope you guys are liking it so remember**

**Review review review!**

**As usual Credit for Alex goes to shadowgirlxion**

"Now child. You're going to come with me to my world. And I'm going to show you how much fun it is to be the Boogeyman!" Pitch said laughing

"No" Gage said

"It wasn't a choice Gage" Pitch said as he looked around at the guardians. All were poised to fight Pitch grinned and snapped his fingers causing an army of fearlings to appear.

"Jack!" North yelled as Pitch's fearlings grabbed Gage, Chelsea and Alex.

"Sorry to leave so soon but I really do have to get going" Pitch said as he himself grabbed Jack and disappeared into the shadows laughing the entire time.

Once they were in Pitch's lair he knocked Jack, Chelsea and Alex out with his nightmare sand.

"Walk with me son" Pitch said as his fearlings carried his friends off.

"Why should I trust you" Gage hissed looking at Pitch

"Because I can tell you about your life, I know more about you than you do. All those questions you wanted to ask your 'father' I can answer" Pitch said an evil grin spreading across his face.

The walls Gage had built up to keep his emotions inside crumbled completely with that sentence.

"Y-you can?" Gage stuttered. Ever since he was little he'd been different than the other kids, this was his one chance to learn who he was.

"Fine… let's talk" Gage said as Pitch led him down the hall leaving the fearlings to tie the others up.

"Good choice. Things will work better if you cooperate." Pitch said grinning as he led Gage into a room that looked like a living room with couches.

"What do you want to know child?" Pitch asked sitting down.

"If you're my father who was I living with?" Gage asked as he thought in his mind of a way to get the other kids out.

"A demon spawn I created" Pitch replied laughing

Gage felt his skin heat up with anger "And you let him beat me nearly to death?!" Gage yelled

"You needed to toughen up. You were a wimpy child that wouldn't do a thing" Pitch said laughing

"Where and who is my mother?" Gage asked his face softening a bit. This was one thing he always wanted to know.

"She is dead. She was just a woman… a fire elemental that was good looking. We only mated for the sole purpose for me to have an heir" Pitch replied as a fearling brought him a drink, he took a sip.

"You didn't love her?!" Gage yelled

"Calm down child… You may shoot flames" Pitch said.

"What?" Gage asked

"You are a fire elemental… You can control fire, that's the main reason I picked your Mother. I planned every bit of you out. You can control nightmares and fire. You're an unstoppable killing machine!" Pitch exclaimed happily

Gage shook his head. "No. That's not who I am" Gage said.

"It's who you will become" Pitch said grinning as he picked up a dagger and walked toward Gage.

Gage stepped back and looked around for any weapons nearby to help him. He felt his heart start racing when he couldn't find anything to defend himself with.

"Just relax Child. This won't hurt but a minute" Pitch replied laughing as he stepped toward Gage cornering him.

Gage's eyes grew wide with fear then Pitch plunged the dagger into Gage's arm.

Gage felt a sharp pain as he gripped his arm screaming.

"There" Pitch said satisfied with what had just happened.

Gage felt a strange sensation rushing through his body… an evil sensation he ran over to the mirror and saw his eyes turn the golden color of Pitch's.

He gasped for air.

"You now can control the nightmares… or rather the evil will control you" Pitch explained laughing as Gage grinned evilly.

What Pitch didn't know was that the good Gage was still really in control, the evil hadn't taken over him.

"You're going to kill Jack Frost" Pitch said evilly

Gage grinned "Sure. I'd love to… and the girl?" he asked

"Which girl?!" Pitch asked quickly

"The blonde. I want to personally torture and kill all three!" Gage yelled evilly his golden eyes flashing

"Well… Let's see how you do with breaking Jack Frost's spirit and the blondes… Then you can torment the other girl on your own" Pitch said smiling as he walked Gage to a dark room where the three teens were beginning to wake up.

Pitch smiled evilly and handed Gage Jack's staff.

"G-gage?" Jack stuttered sleepily as he looked up and saw the boy

"Hello Frost" Gage said grinning as he stepped toward Jack holding his staff.

"Gage give me my staff… and untie me!" Jack said fighting the ropes his eyes wide and his hair in his face.

"I don't think so" Gage said smiling as he grabbed Jack under the chin "I'll be keeping the staff" Gage added laughing.

"GIVE ME MY STAFF AND UNTIE ME!" Jack yelled he wasn't sure why Gage was acting so strange.

"Jack Jack Jack" Gage hissed as he grinned

"Gage what is wrong with you?!" Jack yelled

"I'm the Prince of nightmares. I can see your biggest fear" Gage said laughing as he looked into Jack's eyes which were wide and scared.

"It's obvious you're in love with Chelsea but you're forgetting something aren't you Jackson?" Gage hissed laughing.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled

"Chelsea isn't immortal is she Jackson? And there's no known way to make a mortal immortal!" Gage hissed

"Shut up!" Jack yelled his heart breaking in half, Gage was right. He hadn't realized Chelsea was a mortal. He'd have to watch her die… or even fall in love with someone else!

"Come on Jack… cry for me" Gage hissed his face inches from Jack's

Jack turned his face away. He tried his best to keep up the wall he'd put up but he couldn't. Gage looked at Pitch satisfied he could be evil.

Pitch watched grinning as Jack held his head down.

Gage walked to Chelsea, Jack's staff still in his hands.

"Gage what are you doing!" Chelsea said coming out of her daze Gage grinned at looked into her eyes.

**OO So what do you guys think? No posting until I get 5 reviews :)**

**So in the next chapter you'll find out both Chelsea and Alex's backstories :o**

**REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**Credit for Alex and her backstory goes to my awesome shadowgirlxion :)**

**So what do you guys think of Evil Gage? Personally I like writing about him. It's just a complete change from the real Gage. Anyway... REVIEW!**

**Also I'm warning you guys this chapter has TONS of feels, I was crying when I wrote it. Please review with your opinions**

* * *

Gage kneeled down and looked into Chelsea's eyes his own golden ones cold.

"Gage what are you doing!" Chelsea yelled. This wasn't the boy she knew.

"Just having a little fun with Jack… How about we have some fun now?" Gage said another evil grin spreading across his face

"Gage stop this! This isn't you!" Chelsea yelled

"Let's talk about your Dad Chelsea. Shall we?" Gage hissed so only she could hear.

"Gage s-stop it!" Chelsea stuttered the topic being a very delicate topic for her

"I don't want to… Let's talk about how he died" Gage said

"NO!" Chelsea yelled. That was her deep dark secret, she'd never told anyone the truth about her dad and she still had the occasional nightmare from it.

Now Gage could see all their fears. He could use of any of it against any one of them.

"Come on… I love seeing the fear on your face. I love that memory" Gage hissed his face inches from hers

"H-how do you know about i-it?" Chelsea asked the fear in heart rising.

"I see your nightmares Chelsea. I can see it as if I was there" Gage hissed

"NO! STOP IT!" Chelsea yelled as the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't take the pain from that horrible day.

"You know what you did. How it's ALL your fault." Gage hissed

Chelsea looked away from him the pain hurting her too much to speak

"Cry for me. Come on I want you to" Gage said the evil grin back

Gage watched as the tears spilled from her eyes and she hung her head. Jack desperately fought against the ropes trying to get free. His own tears on his cheeks

"STOP IT!" Alex yelled suddenly Gage smiled and walked to her. He'd saved the best for last

"Just shut up Alex!" Gage yelled

"I'm not shutting up until you tell me what the hell is going on?! Why are your eyes so different?" Alex yelled back, the two getting into a screaming match

"Ughhh Alex! Just stop being such a b****! All you ever do is complain about everything and sleep with a bunch of guys at school, I heard you even did it once with a guy in a SUPPLY closet, that must have been fun, huh Alex? Did you really enjoy that? Did you really," Gage hissed

"I-I thought you didn't believe in those stupid rumors, t-that's not true and even you know it!" Alex said cutting him off as the words echoed in her head.

"Yeah, right Alex. Even you know you're a mistake waiting to happen. You're such a B**** that thinks she is so cool, and you're full of yourself and," Gage began again only to get cut off again

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" Alex screamed

"Oh yes I do! You were the one who admitted how big of a mess you are I bet you can't last one day without getting into at least one guy's pants!" Gage said back

She gasped

"Oh and don't forget the fact your parents practically hated you, no wonder they left you all alone by yourself and had you adopted! They weren't happy at all! All they ever did was fight; they didn't even want you to be born!" He added laughing

"G-Gage w-what are you talking about?" Alex stuttered

"You know what I'm talking about. Your parents may have died in a car crash but it doesn't mean you guys were some picture perfect family before! They were choosing a family to adopt you am I right?" Gage asked smiling that evil grin

I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Alex said

"Your Dad was a druggie alcoholic that got his girlfriend pregnant at sixteen!"

"NO!" she screamed

And your Mom was a slutty, dumb, and bitchy girl just like you!"

She stared at him as if he just nailed her in the heart.

"You're going to end up the same as her, dead in the wind-shield of your Dad's old truck that didn't have seatbelts! You don't even deserve to be alive right now! They never wanted you! You will just end up the same way they did! Completely DEAD!" He yelled dealing the final blow

Alex sat there her eyes filling with tears, stunned Gage would say such things. Finally she just bent her head down and the tears fell. Gage walked over to Pitch.

"See. I'm just as evil as you are!" Gage spat. Pitch grinned clearly pleased with his son's quick progress.

"Finish them off then meet me back in the other room" Pitch said as he left.

Gage shut his eyes and when he opened them again they were his normal chocolate brown his heart ached for what he'd said to his friends.

He walked straight to Alex and lifted her chin gently with one finger he gazed deep into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered fighting the tears forming in his eyes. He reached back and untied her. She watched him with hurt eyes as he quickly untied Chelsea and Jack. He held out Jack's staff to him and Jack snatched it and prepared to blast Gage put Chelsea stopped him.

"I'm sorry ok. I said what I had to, to get him out of here!" Gage said and Chelsea nodded. Gage walked back over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her right there and then. Alex was in complete shock but she kissed him back.

Gage pulled away. "Stay safe" he whispered

"Don't you think I'm getting soft on you now but don't get yourself killed… I can't lose anyone else" Alex whispered back

Gage grinned at her "I can take care of myself. Get out of here, I'll see you out there" Gage said as he kissed her once more quickly

Then he turned to Jack. "Get the girls out of here Frost you don't have much time" Gage said as he left the room.

Jack grinned at Alex and Chelsea smiled at Alex as they looked at her.

She spun and glared at them "What are you two staring at!" She yelled

Both faces dropped the smile. "Come on" Jack said as he worked and got both girls out.

They arrived outside and saw the other guardians.

"Where is Gage?" North asked fearing Gage had switched sides.

"He's battling Pitch" Jack said as it began to pour down rain.

Everyone watched and waited then there was a loud crash and Pitch's entire lair came crashing down in one big crash.

Everyone stood there in shock as they waited for Gage to emerge but he didn't.

After waiting for 15 minutes North began to guide the guardians away. But Alex wouldn't budge.

"Alex, come on we have to go." Chelsea said softly

"No! I'm not leaving until he comes." Alex said firmly

"He's not coming Alex. I'm sorry but he's gone. If he was okay he would have come out by now." Chelsea said doing her best not to cry. Gage was her best friend

"THAT'S A LIE! IF YOU JUST DIDN'T BELIEVE IN STUPID JACK FROST THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Alex screamed

"Alex. I'm trying to help." Chelsea said softly

"I'M NOT TALKIN TO YOU ANYMORE! I'M NOT SOME LITTLE KID ANYMORE THAT RELIES ON YOU FOR EVERYTHING! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF CHELSEA, ALL YOU EVER TALKED ABOUT WAS YOUR DAD AND JACK AND EVERYTHING ELSE BUT MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID DEAD DAD ANYMORE!" Alex screamed

"Alex..." Chelsea choked out

Alex looked back at Chelsea and saw her friend crying. She looked away and whispered, "Just-Just go...please."

Jack went to say something but North covered his mouth he walked to Alex and set a snow globe next to her. "You come back when ready" North said softly.

Everyone left Alex alone in the rain as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

What she didn't see was that all the guardians even Jack had tears in their eyes. They'd come to adore Gage and couldn't believe they may never see him again.

Alex sobbed in the rain.

* * *

**:'( I know you guys must hate me for leaving it a cliff hanger like that but I had to :( This chapter made me sob so much. Please review.**

**And as now custom 5 reviews before new chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**ALL CREDIT FOR ALEX GOES TO MY COAUTHOR -SHADOWGIRLXION**

**Ok my lovely snow angels! Now you can finally find out what happened to Gage 3**

**Also you're really going to find out what happened to Chelsea's dad and how Chelsea and Gage met.**

* * *

Alex covered her eyes with her hands and sat there silently

After a few moments someone placed their jacket over her shielding her from the rain.

Alex looked up expecting to see Chelsea standing there. It wasn't Chelsea or any of the Guardians… It was Gage.

He stood there a small smile on his face as she looked at him. He'd given her his jacket and now he was shirtless

"I said I'd see you out here" Gage said a grin breaking across his face as he helped her up.

She hugged him her head resting against his chest.

"You're an idiot" She mumbled into his chest

"Tell me something I don't know." Gage replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Alex stayed quiet awhile before she looked back up at Gage tears in her eyes.

"I'm the idiot" she said softly

"No you're not. Why would you think that?" Gage asked

"I hurt Chelsea's feelings and I don't know why" Alex said.

"It's ok. I'll speak with her I promise." Gage said as he picked up the snow globe.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked

"We're going to North's." Gage said then he whispered to the snow globe before he smashed it and a portal appeared.

Gage pulled Alex through and found himself staring at the stunned faces of the guardians.

"Gage!" North exclaimed

Alex looked and saw Tooth handing Chelsea something. Jack stood protectively by her. Alex took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked looking at Chelsea.

Jack kept his eyes on Alex.

"No. I want to show you something." Chelsea said as Gage walked over "You too" she added.

Her eyes were sad and full of tears.

Gage pulled Chelsea into a hug. "Ok. Anything you want." Gage said

Chelsea opened her box of memories and Jack, Chelsea, Alex and Gage got sucked in and watched the memory as if a movie was playing

_Andrew tucked his daughter into bed on a warm night. She was smiling and laughing as he told her a story about when he was a little boy. _

"_Good night Mittens" Andrew said._

"_I have a question Daddy" Chelsea said suddenly_

"_Sure. Go ahead and ask" Andrew said smiling_

"_Why do you call me Mittens?" Chelsea asked, she never really knew why but she loved it._

"_Because when you were a baby you always were so warm like a pair of mittens" Andrew explained as he shut the light off and left the room._

_Chelsea smiled and fell asleep. Her mother was out on a business trip so it was just her and her dad._

_She woke up to a loud crash at 3 in the morning._

"_Daddy?" she called as she got up and began walking to the living room, when she got in there she saw 3 men holding guns. They grabbed her and held the cool metal to her head, she whimpered and her Dad ran out._

"_Freeze" one of the men said smiling evilly at them._

_Andrew froze and looked at the men._

"_We're going to kill your daughter" One of the men said laughing. They'd ransacked the house and had a lot of money. _

"_Don't! Please Don't!" Andrew said quickly _

"_What are you going to give us then?" The man asked laughing_

"_Me." Andrew said._

"_Works for me" the guys said as they talked._

"_Fine" the man said as he shoved Chelsea toward him. _

"_Chelsea go in your room" Andrew said _

_Chelsea nodded shakily and walked in but she turned around and that's when it happened._

_The man shot her father in the back of the head right in front of her._

The kids found themselves back at North's after that. Jack pulled Chelsea into his arms and hugged her.

"Why did you lie?" Gage asked as he took her hand in his for a moment.

"The memory was just too much. I didn't want to say anything" Chelsea said sighing.

"I'm sorry…" Alex said as she looked at Chelsea.

"It's alright. I know you were just upset" Chelsea replied as Tooth buzzed over and handed both Gage and Alex the boxes containing their baby teeth.

"I don't really have any good memories" Gage said shrugging.

"There is one good memory" Chelsea said smiling at him.

"What's that?" Gage asked and Alex set her memories aside, she didn't want to look at them.

"The day I met you" Chelsea said as she gave Gage a hug.

Gage smiled nodded. "True. I haven't thought about that in so long. I looked horrible as a kid" Gage said laughing

Alex laughed too and Gage smiled.

"You couldn't have been that horrible" Alex said

"Want to see?" Gage asked

"Why not" Alex said shrugging

Gage opened the box and they got sucked into his memory.

_Gage sat alone at a table. His jet black hair hung in his eyes and every few moments he'd brush it away only to have it fall right back down. He was concentrating heavily on a drawing he was making. Chelsea was new in the neighborhood she'd just moved back after living in Miami. The kids were 8 years old it had only been a few months since Chelsea's dad die. _

_She sat down next to him. "Hi" She said with a smile_

_Gage looked up and blinked at her then looked around. "Me?" he asked._

"_Sure. What are you drawing?" Chelsea asked_

_Gage's cheeks flushed pink. "Promise you won't laugh?" Gage asked feeling insecure_

"_Promise" Chelsea said smiling._

_Gage handed her his sketchbook and there was the perfect sketch of Jack Frost._

"_It's" Gage started_

"_Jack Frost!" Chelsea finished a big smile on her face._

"_You know who he is?" Gage asked excitedly_

"_Of course! I met him when I was 6!" Chelsea said smiling._

After that the teens found themselves back at North's, All four were laughing.

"Gage." North called as he walked over

"Yea?" Gage asked

"I want to speak with you… About Pitch" North said and Gage nodded as North led him back to his office.

* * *

**Well? :D Review review Review**

**No new chapter until I get 5 reviews :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**ALL CREDIT FOR ALEX GOES TO SHADOWGIRLXION**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**BTW I meant to mention this story is almost over :( But I am writing (with tons of help from my coauthor Shadowgirlxion) a sequel which will be called Fighting the Darkness which is going to follow Gage and Alex's life and some of Chelsea and Jack too. It's going to tell how Gage learns to deal with being the son of Pitch Black.**

* * *

"Gage I want to know exactly what happened" North said as they sat down.

"Ok" Gage said as he began to tell. In his mind the memory played out like a movie

Hours earlier- After Gage left the 3 teenagers in the room he shut his eyes and willed them back to the golden color of Pitch's. He walked into the room where Pitch was casually waiting.

"Did you finish them off?" Pitch asked

"What do you think I'm incompetent?!" Gage snapped

Pitch laughed and walked over to him smiling proudly.

"You'll make an excellent Boogeyman!" Pitch declared happily.

Gage shrugged and stepped away. "No. I'm not going to be the boogeyman" Gage replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?!" Pitch snapped

"I love kids and I want to live my life the way I want!" Gage stated firmly

"Well you can't!" Pitch said as he laughed

"Whys that?" Gage asked, his eyes had turned back to brown only a few moments ago.

"Because you're already evil! You killed your friends!" Pitch yelled laughing.

Gage smiled and looked Pitch in the eyes "Shows how much you know. They're gone! I let them go!" Gage said laughing.

Pitch's eyes flashed with anger "You WHAT?!" Pitch screamed as his fearlings started appearing and surrounded Gage.

"I. Let. Them. Go. " Gage said saying each word as its own sentence as he smiled.

Pitch screamed and black whips shot out from his hands,

Gage felt heat bursting to get out inside him and when he channeled it flames came shooting out of his fingertips. He smiled proudly at his newfound ability.

"Bring it on 'dad'" Gage said smiling.

Pitch began to shoot the black sand and the fearlings began to attack Gage. He shot the flames from his hands and every time he hit one his aim began to get better.

The fight lasted only a few minutes before Gage began hitting the support structures to collapse the building. Pitch was too busy trying to control his son.

"I'm not going to let you kill my friends!" Gage yelled

"Friends?! You think they actually care about you?!" Pitch laughed

"Of course they do! If Chelsea didn't care about me she wouldn't have helped me all these years! If Jack didn't care about me he would've shrugged it off when I saw you in my dream! And Alex… Alex wouldn't have kissed me!" Gage said a smile breaking across his face at the very thought of Alex.

"You think you can escape the fact you're my son! You can't!" Pitch said as he laughed

"I will! I'm nothing like you!" Gage yelled back

"You're exactly like me. And one day you'll hurt the ones you love!" Pitch said back

"No" Gage replied his heart beating faster.

"Yes! And that "thing" you call a female will never love you!" Pitch laughed

"Your wrong" Gage said the anger becoming too much and he fired a set of flames right to the last pillar causing the entire lair to collapse. On top of both of the guys! Pitch got pushed down the hole as everything collapsed whereas Gage just got trapped under some rubble.

Back to the present-

"That's what happened. Pitch is weak now and he's trapped in his lair" Gage said

"Good." North said as he smiled and stood up

"What about what he said? Is there a way that I could lose control?" Gage asked looking at North with big eyes.

"Is possible." North finally said after a few moments and Gage felt his heart stop

"I… I could hurt everyone?" Gage said his heart breaking

"Not necessarily" North said

"We can work to help. Me and you" North said

"Thanks" Gage replied

"Now onto your fire. Show me what you can do" North said a smile breaking across his face.

Gage stood up and showed North how he could shoot flames and hold flames on his fingers similar to a lighter.

"Good. I will set up training area. I will train you" North said. He knew that Gage had no one in the world now like Jack and instantly decided he'd treat the boy like his own son.

"Thanks North…. That really means a lot to me but I have a question… What do I do now?" Gage asked

"You go back to school! Finish school!" North boomed and Gage couldn't help but laugh

"Ok" Gage said smiling

"Listen. You are Pitch's son. So you are immortal. Like Guardians" North explained

"Wow!" Gage exclaimed. He couldn't believe he was immortal.

"You ok with staying at your house by yourself?" North asked.

"Of course!" Gage exclaimed happily. He couldn't wait to get home and start cleaning up the house and make it look nice.

"I'm going to go see everyone now ok?" Gage asked as he looked at North.

"Go ahead" North said as he opened the door and Gage walked out.

A week later Gage had spent some of his free time cleaning and painting the house. He took pride in the job and the house soon looked like the others on the block. Jack helped him out quite a bit and both boys were proud of the work.

Gage had a bank account he'd had since he was little from doing odd jobs for people and from his savings from his job he had since he was 12 which he just recently had to quit.

* * *

**Authors note- Gage's fire abilities are pretty much like fire benders from Avatar The last air bender which I do NOT own.**

**REVIEW**

**No new chapter until I get 8 reviews this time to give me a little more time to write :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**Authors Note- This is winding down guys :) I know you guys will love the sequel!**

**i decided not to wait for 8 reviews and posted now because i had it typed :D**

**Anyway all credit for Alex goes to Shadowgirlxion :)**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter I worked hard on it and so did Shadowgirlxion.**

* * *

Gage returned to school with Chelsea and Alex. His face was bruise free and not swollen anymore. He even had a smile on his face as he walked with both girls to school. Jack was busy helping North monitor Pitch and making snow.

Gage and Alex still hadn't gotten together and they'd both told each other they'd see the other at school. Gage had secretly figured out he was madly in love with Alex. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of her. More girls had begun to notice Gage now that he was coming out of his shell more. It was almost as if the old Gage never existed.

Jack met Chelsea after school that day and Gage hung around waiting for Alex. When she didn't show he headed to Chelsea's where Jack was sitting on the couch with her watching a movie. Gage hated to take away the alone time they had but he was a bit worried about Alex.

"Have you seen Alex?" Gage asked when Chelsea answered the door

"No… I thought she was with you" Chelsea said as she sighed. Gage ended up staying there with them but he hung out in the spare room doing homework. When Alex didn't show up he ended up going home around 10:30. Late that night Alex staggered to Chelsea's covered in bruises and cuts.

Tears leaked out of Chelsea's eyes as she cleaned Alex up. "What happened?!" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing" Alex said as she looked away from Chelsea's eyes. Chelsea sighed knowing she couldn't get the truth out of her.

The next morning Gage saw Alex at school, his eyes narrowed and he pulled her aside where nobody could hear them.

"What happened?!" Gage asked

"It doesn't matter what happened!" Alex snapped.

Gage sighed and decided he was resorting to his last option

"Tell me. Or I'll find out myself" Gage said as he shut his eyes and when he reopened them they were the golden color of Pitch's then after a moment he shut them again and they turned back to their chocolate brown.

Alex's heart sped up and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the evil eyes.

"I just got into a fight with some guys ok!" Alex said quickly

"What were their names?" Gage asked

"I-I don't know their names I was walking at night and they came to me...they don't have specific names..." Alex said suddenly being very vulnerable.

"Next time it happens… Tell me" Gage said suddenly feeling protective of Alex.

"I don't need any help" Alex said as she walked away.

Gage sighed and continued with the rest of his day.

As he was walking home he heard someone screaming… it sounded familiar and it only took his mind a minute to register who it was… Alex!

He ran toward the sound his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He saw 5 boys laughing the biggest one was watching as the other four held Alex their tight grips causing fresh bruises to pop up on her pale skin. Alex was screaming and Gage couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there a problem here?" Gage asked calmly as he walked out of the shadows he was standing in.

Alex stopped screaming, and he noticed the leaders grip on her face as the others were holding her arms down. She gave him a worried glance before motioning for him to go before the guys got to him.

The leader smirked, and chuckled at Gage," Relax. We are just having a little fun with this girl kid. If you want in, we already have enough guys, so you can have some fun tomorrow. Just go home to your mom," before continuing and the others mumbled and laughed in response wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Isn't that right, Alex?" the man said. She stared coldly at him and muttered to Gage, "Just get out of here now."

"You heard the girl, scram kid," the leader said becoming much larger by the second.

"I'd rather have fun now" Gage said his hands in the pockets of his bulky sweatshirt.

The leader would be like, "What did you just say to me?"

Alex was struggling to stop the two, and the hold of all the other guys, ""He doesn't know what he's saying! Just ignore him! Let him go!" she said quickly

The leader immediately turned to Alex, "aw... Alex, Alex, Alex," he said as if he was scolding a child he cupped her cheek and added, "Don't tell me you've gotten soft on me?"

Alex scowled, "No way in hell. I'd rather die than be soft." She said

"Are you sure you're up for that?" the leader asked smirking, "Don't you remember how much fun we used to have?" he added

Alex looked away and said "Don't care, never will."

The leader frowned, "Well, I'm not taking any answers from you anymore. And if you really don't care then you won't mind me beating up this kid right?" he asked his voice hissing a little

The leader started running towards him and attempted a hard punch in Gage's face, Gage dodged his attack swiftly and smiled. The bulky leader kept on throwing shot at Gage but he just dodged in a flash.

The leader growled, "U messing with me kid?! How about u fight me like a REAL man?" he said cockily confident he would win

Gage cocked his eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine. If u really want me to!" he said smiling

Gage aimed his fist at the leaders face but missed and got himself kicked in the gut as the leader tried to swing back.

* * *

**Authors Note- ooo I'm going to make you wait for the next chapter XD**

**5 reviews until you find out :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

**All credit for Alex goes to my lovely coauthor Shadowgirlxion :) She's a totally awesome writer!**

** It's been almsot a month so ok Snowflakes! Here's your chapter :)**

* * *

The leader smiled and caught Gage in a headlock. Gage flipped the heavy man over his body and when the leader got up he gave him a hard hit to the nose.

The leader wiped his bleeding noise and grumbled, "U know what? Your little girlfriend is totally worth this fight. She may be stubborn and hard to get into bed but her body is a million times hotter than other girls. Can't wait to have as much fun as last time..." The large man hissed

'I don't know their names,' Alex's voice echoed in his head. The leader stated, "She is SO hot in bed especially when she moans"

Gage punched him straight in the gut causing the man to fall limply on the ground coughing and wheezing.

The others were taking advantage of Alex's personal space and she elbowed and bunched the hell out of them as they scrambled to leave. She stared at the leader still on the ground.

"Why the hell would you think you should come again? Like hell I care," Alex stated

The leader coughed up some blood, "I see why u haven't been out lately... you have been screwing around with some new tough guy!" The leader barked

Gage slammed his foot on the leaders back causing a loud crunch, "I'm not screwing HER or ANYONE at the moment." Gage snapped.

The leader left and left the two standing in the cold snow.

"Why didn't you fight them before?" Gage asked confused by the change in her personality

"I was going to before u came..." she scowled.

"You're lying... there is something different about this... Why didn't you fight him?" Gage asked again

"Because I deserve it..." Alex finally said

"What?" Gage asked confused

"I hurt Chelsea's feelings... I'm a monster and I can't help but get myself into trouble... in the end i can never be the sweet and good girl Chelsea sees me as..." Alex said looking down

"Alex" Gage said gently

"What u said was true about my parents... I knew my family was a mess but i was a stupid kid and wouldn't believe it... in the end I'm just like my mother..." Alex said softly

"Who knows maybe I will get pregnant from some random guy I met at a club... or the guy u saw now..." Alex added miserably

Gage clenched his fists and began dragging Alex behind him.

"You really need to stop getting yourself into trouble like this" Gage said between clenched teeth then he turned to look her in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what I would've given to have your life? An ACTUAL set of parents I wouldn't care if I was adopted! Look who my father is! Why do you keep beating yourself up over all this?!" Gage almost yelled

"All you keep doing is hurting the people around you! You shouldn't throw away your life. You have the chance to be someone. I don't!" he added

She frowns at him and gives him a glare, "Of course you have chances to be someone! You always talk to Chelsea and you are already your own person it doesn't matter who your parents are!" she swiped her wrist away from his hand and closed her blue eyes as she sighed.

"Well… I don't talk to Chelsea the same way I talk to you. Right now you're my priority and I don't care how many guys I have to beat up to get you." Gage stated firmly.

"You shouldn't treat yourself like s***! You are the nicest girl that could actually knock some sense into me! YOU were the one stopped my pitiful self. YOU caused me to open up like this so I won't let you" Gage added

Alex pulled Gages face into a kiss stopping his small rant and after he stood there breathlessly.

"I bet u never kissed a girl like that. You idiot." Alex said

"Your right I haven't... you need to stop getting yourself in trouble and I won't have to bail you out. And you weren't in the room that day I talked to North!" Gage said

"So... are you going to tell me what he said?" she asked

"Um...no..." Gage said a tiny bit defensively

"What you mean no?! Then why did you even mention it to me in the first place?!" Alex shrieked

"I don't know" Gage replied shrugging

"What do you mean you don't know?! Ugh, now you are definitely telling me what he said, you can't just randomly bring it up and not say what happens!" Alex yelled

"Well time to head home" he said as he smirked and started walking away.

She pouted, "That's not fair!" she said as she chased after him, and whined desperately.

The two opposites walk all the way to Gage's house.

Alex decided she was staying the night at Gage's… And he didn't have a problem with it in the slightest.

A few weeks passed and both Gage and Alex stayed friends.

Gage was dying inside to tell her how he really felt. Problem was he really wasn't sure how… Here they were just kissing and they had no real relationship going… He didn't like it one bit

* * *

**Authors note- Sorry this Chapter is a little short guys :(**

**Anyway how do you guys like the idea of a sequel?**

**5 reviews again**


End file.
